AI
by yakushino
Summary: Aku, Kurenai Masao , seorang siswa di sekolah tertentu yang juga seorang New Kamen Rider Kiva, berusaha untuk mencari dalang di balik kasus yang misterius. Berhasilkah aku menemukan pelakunya?
1. Prologue

Kamen Rider - AI

_Inspired by Takeda Kouhei – This Love Never Ends_

_AU. (Alternative Universe)_

_Mungkin OOC, OOT, dan ada karakter yang dihidupkan kembali (kurang tahu istilahnya apa)._

"_I will reborn someday. Please wipe your tears in that beautiful face of yours..." – Anonymous._

Hujan ini membuatku terkurung di dalam perpustakaan yang sepi ini. Hiih, serasa ada yang melihatku dari tadi. Aku sebenarnya ingin segera pergi dari tempat yang seram seperti ini. Tetapi aku disuruh guruku untuk membereskan buku-buku yang berantakan itu. Sial! Ini bukan waktunya untuk berdiam diri. Aku ingin segera pulang! Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan! Tugasku sebagai penumpas fangire tidak mungkin dihentikan oleh seorang guru yang terbilang _freak_ dalam hal kebersihan itu. "Ah, harusnya aku sekarang ada di rumah. Aku juga lupa untuk membawa payung tadi! Sial!" teriakku karena aku benar-benar frustasi dengan kesendirianku.

Guru itu sudah lama pergi meninggalkan aku yang sibuk menata buku-buku yang kelihatan tua itu. Walaupun beliau kelihatan muda, menurut gosip yang aku dengar, sebenarnya umurnya hampir sama dengan usia ayahku jika beliau masih hidup. Hm, mengapa aku memikirkan orang seperti itu? Orang yang suka menyuruh aku untuk mengerjakan hal yang merepotkan seperti ini? Memang sih, aku bersalah karena telah mengganggu teman-teman di kelas. Tetapi, itu kan bukan salahku semuanya. Coba saja jika ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit ceria, aku kan tidak perlu untuk memaksakan diriku untuk membuat suasana kelas menjadi ceria.

Aku menunggu hujannya mereda. Aku sudah menunggu selama 1 jam tetapi tidak kunjung reda juga. Apa boleh buat, aku nekat saja. Aku bosan menunggu di sekolah. Kusiapkan tas yang selalu kubawa ke sekolah sebagai pelindung kepala. Aku bersiap untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

_*cring*_

"Eh?" kataku sambil melihat wanita yang memakai payung tradisional. Dia terlihat sangat cantik walaupun hujan itu seakan tirai tipis yang menghalangiku untuk melihat parasnya yang mempesona hatiku waktu itu. Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya waktu mengetahui jika ada seseorang yang melihat ke arahnya. Dia melihat ke arahku sesaat. Aku merasakan debar jantungku yang semakin kencang. Suara lonceng yang ada di payungnya itu membuyarkan lamunanku dan dia melangkah menjauh dari sekolahku.

Aku yang tersadar, merasa bodoh sekali. Selain tidak mengejar wanita itu hanya untuk menanyakan namanya, aku juga lupa jika aku tidak memakai payung waktu itu. Alhasil, pakaianku basah kuyup semua. Bahkan sepatu kesayanganku pun menjadi basah karena hujan yang begitu lebatnya. Aku mengeluarkan buku-buku yang kebetulan tidak basah karena aku kebetulan membungkus buku-buku itu dengan plastik yang aku temukan di perpustakaan tadi. Aku segera mencuci pakaianku dan menyiapkan makan malam.

Aku tidak bisa melupakan wajah wanita itu. Seakan-akan, dia seperti hantu yang akan terus memasuki mimpiku dan melarangku untuk bangun dari mimpi itu. Aku pun jadi tidak bisa tidur. Untung saja, besok adalah hari libur sehingga aku tidak terlalu memaksakan diri jika aku harus bangun pagi atau tidak. Hidup sendiri memang enak tetapi ada yang kurang. Aku menjadi jarang berbicara. Hm, walaupun aku selalu memasang wajah ceria di kelas, sebenarnya aku juga ingin punya seseorang yang bisa aku ajak berbicara secara serius, tidak seperti yang aku lakukan di kelas.

Wanita itu sungguh misterius. Suara lonceng yang menggema di telingaku seolah-olah adalah suara dari wanita itu. Padahal, aku belum pernah mendengar suaranya sebelumnya. Andai ayah masih hidup, entah apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada diriku yang hebat ini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikanku ketika aku menginginkan sesuatu. Ya, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu sekali lagi. Aku ingin sekali mendengar suaranya. Pasti suaranya sangat indah, seindah paras wanita itu. Walaupun air hujan yang turun yang berusaha menghalangi pandanganku, aku bisa melihat warna kulit dari wajahnya yang indah itu. Seperti wanita yang biasa kulihat di lukisan yang biasa aku lihat di buku-buku lama itu.

Kulitnya bersih sekali. Ah, aku semakin tidak bisa tidur jika memikirkan orang itu. Kulihat jam yang ada di laci dekat tempat tidurku. Ah, masih jam 00.30 pagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan di tengah malam ini? Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Ah, tidak ada acara yang menarik di televisi. Langsung saja, aku matikan televisi dan menghidupkan laptopku. Siapa tahu, aku bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang fangire.

Akhir-akhir ini, banyak fangire yang membuat ulah di sekitar sekolahku. Entah berapa banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Aku tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Walaupun aku selalu bersemangat untuk menumpas mereka, sepertinya seumur hidupku pun tidak akan cukup untuk membasmi mereka. Ayah dulu berpesan padaku agar melindungi manusia. Sedangkan menurutku, manusia itu selalu menyusahkan. Mereka selalu mencari keributan dan menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri dengan berbagai cara karena beragam alasan, entah itu karena kehidupan cinta mereka atau hanya mencari tempat pelarian yang salah.

Entah mengapa ayah menyuruhku, yang setengah fangire dan manusia ini, untuk melindungi manusia. Itu adalah misteri untukku. Manusia membunuh karena keinginan mereka sedangkan fangire membunuh karena mereka harus bertahan hidup dengan cara seperti itu. Aku penasaran mengenai masa lalu ayah. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga ayah memutuskan untuk melindungi manusia.

Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang waktuku untuk menjaga manusia. Jika ayah ingin aku untuk melindungi mereka, akan aku lakukan sekuat tenaga walaupun tubuh ini penuh luka akibat pertempuranku melawan fangire yang rasanya tidak akan pernah berhenti. Aku tahu jika itu bukan urusanku untuk melindungi mereka. Manusia tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang jika tanpa aku. Aku sebenarnya tidak butuh pengakuan dari mereka tentang kekuatan yang aku punya ini tetapi aku ingin mereka hidup dengan damai, tidak seperti sekarang.

Manusia sering kali mencari gara-gara dengan fangire. Entah itu investigasi tentang fangire atau mencoba menangkap fangire untuk bahan percobaan. Aku tidak bisa mengerti tentang alasan mereka mencoba untuk melawan fangire yang jelas-jelas kekuatannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan manusia normal. Pada akhirnya, mereka yang menjadi korban dari keganasan fangire yang berevolusi itu. Kata ayah, fangire yang hidup di jamanku jauh lebih kuat daripada fangire di masa ayah seusiaku sekarang.

Hah, yang jelas, aku perlu untuk mencari penyebab dari kasus yang aku temui baru-baru ini. Banyak siswa dari sekolahku menghilang tanpa jejak. Sedangkan tidak ada penyebab yang signifikan mengenai hal ini. Karena ada rumor jika mereka menghilang karena dijadikan sebagai pengantin 'fangire', pihak sekolah menutup diri tentang kejadian misterius ini. Aku tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas dan menanyai orang-orang yang tahu persis tentang kejadian ini karena kejadian ini seakan tabu di mata siswa sepertiku.

Hm, tidak ada berita yang berkaitan dengan ini. Aku segera menutup laptopku dan membuat snack dan teh untuk mengisi perutku. Aku membaca kliping koran yang biasa ayah kumpulkan dulu. Siapa tahu dulu ada kejadian seperti ini.

"Eh?" gumamku ketika melihat foto seseorang yang terjatuh dari kliping itu...

(To be continued...)

"_You are the one who decides to live in what kind of way you want." – Anonymous._

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Kamen Rider** merupakan milik **yang punya Kamen Rider (Produser dkk)** itu sendiri. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**  
**Miss Haruno Aoi~~~** (Entah mengapa saya membuat fic seperti ini? Bodoh sekali ya? ^^;)

**Pencipta dan pemilik hak cipta Kamen Rider**

**Readers yang baik hati** yang setia membaca fic saya. **Terima kasih atas reviewnya selama ini**. Terima kasih kepada **silent readers** ^^

**Takeda Kouhei, **I love his acting and voice~~~ \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

**AAA dan Arashi~~~~** (XD my, I think they fill my energy everyday~)


	2. Mysterious Women

Kamen Rider – AI (Chapter 2)

_Inspired by Takeda Kouhei – This Love Never Ends_

_AU. (Alternative Universe)_

_Mungkin OOC, OOT, dan ada karakter yang dihidupkan kembali (kurang tahu istilahnya apa)._

_(continuation from previous chapter)_

"_I will not reveal this feeling to anyone, I won't..." – Anonymous_

"Eh?" hanya kata itu yang bisa terucap dari mulut ini. Bagaimana tidak, kupikir ayah hanya menyimpan foto ibu saja di album foto atau paling tidak, orang-orang yang aku kenal. Sedangkan yang aku genggam sekarang adalah foto seorang wanita yang tidak kalah cantiknya dengan wanita yang aku temui sekarang. Hanya saja, wanita yang ada di foto ini terkesan pemalu dan pendek. Aku tidak mengetahui siapa nama dari wanita ini.

Aku coba mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang ayah ceritakan selama ini tetapi ayah tidak pernah menceritakan secara detail tentang masalah cintanya. Mungkin ayah memiliki rahasia sendiri atau mungkin ayah mengira bahwa aku masih belum cukup umur untuk mengetahui tentang hal seperti cinta. Ah, ayah tidak tahu jika aku adalah seorang yang menyukai seluruh wanita di bumi ini dan tidak ada wanita yang jelek menurutku. Aku kan seorang _gentleman_.

Mengapa aku menyimpulkan jika ini adalah foto dari kekasih ayah terdahulu? Karena ayah selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting di tempat-tempat yang tersembunyi dan jarang dijamah oleh ibu dan aku. Atau mungkin saja wanita itu adalah kekasih gelap ayah? Ah, mana mungkin. Ayah kan takut untuk berbicara dengan orang lain. Mana mungkin ayah bisa berduaan dengan wanita secantik itu? Bukannya mengejek ibu yang tidak kalah cantiknya dengan wanita-wanita yang aku tahu selama ini dan ayahku sih, aku kan anak mereka, tetapi ayah itu sangat pemalu. Mana mungkin dia menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang kelihatan pemalu di foto itu.

Ah, yang pasti, aku harus mencari jawaban dari semua ini. Siapa nama wanita yang aku temui di depan sekolahku dan wanita yang ada di foto yang kupegang ini? Mungkin saja mereka ada kaitannya dengan kasus yang terjadi belakangan ini. Aku bukannya ingin berburuk sangka, aku hanya ingin melindungi wanita di seluruh dunia ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Fangire menghisap hidup mereka.

Hm? Aneh juga? Mengapa aku berpikiran bahwa wanita yang ada di foto itu masih hidup? Itu kan, kenalan ayah, mungkin saja dia telah meninggal seperti ayah. Hm, lebih baik aku berpikiran positif karena aku belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan.

Tapi, ayah boleh juga ya. Bisa berkenalan dengan wanita secantik ini adalah kebanggaan bagiku. Bagaimana tidak? Di kelas, tidak ada gadis yang menarik perhatianku. Hanya wanita yang tidak ku kenal itu yang aku lihat ketika hujan turun itulah yang benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Apakah dia benar-benar nyata? Atau hanya pikiranku saja? Aku tidak bisa begitu yakin karena hanya aku sendiri yang melihatnya.

Oh Tuhan, kumohon, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya sekali lagi. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya untuk memastikan jika aku benar-benar melihatnya atau kah aku hanya bermimpi di tengah hujan deras itu. Mana mungkin seperti itu, kan, Tuhan? Atau aku hanya dipermainkan oleh halusinasi yang aku buat karena rasa frustasi yang aku rasakan sekarang?

Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Tetapi, suara lonceng itu terasa sangat nyata. Jadi, bisa dipastikan jika aku tidak bermimpi waktu itu. Ah, seandainya aku bisa mendengar suaranya, mungkin saja aku bisa menanyakan namanya. Hm, tetapi, aku tidak ingin membuatnya jengkel. Ideku tadi terdengar seperti orang yang biasa menggoda wanita-wanita di pinggir jalan. Aku bukanlah orang seperti itu karena aku seorang _gentleman_. Mana mungkin aku mengganggu wanita yang keberadaannya seperti dewi-dewi di surga itu.

Hm, sepertinya aku lupa dengan tujuan asalku. Aku kan seharusnya mencari informasi yang berkaitan dengan Fangire, bukannya mendata wanita cantik yang aku temui selama ini. Ah, ayah, anakmu ini memang bodoh. Maafkan aku, ayah. Tolong jangan salahkan wanita-wanita itu.

Tetapi, kasus yang kali ini memang cukup rumit. Selain korbannya berada di lokasi sekolah, tidak ada barang bukti yang bisa mengarah ke sarang Fangire itu. Apa aku perlu menyamar menjadi siswi di sekolah? Ah, mungkin hal itu bisa kulakukan sepulang sekolah. Ah, tetapi, aku tidak memiliki seragam siswi di sekolahku. Selain itu, jika aku meminjamnya dari orang lain, mereka akan curiga dengan tingkah lakuku. Aku harus mencari jalan keluar yang lain. Mungkin saja ada jalan alternatif dari masalah ini. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang lain terluka karena tindakan yang aku pilih kali ini.

Aku tidak bisa meremehkan Fangire karena klan mereka terdengar cerdik. Bahkan ayah merasa kewalahan ketika berhadapan dengan mereka. Banyak trik yang mereka lakukan untuk menjebak manusia. Untung saja aku berhasil melihat kelemahan dari trik mereka itu. Aku pun berhasil menyelamatkan manusia yang belum dimakan oleh Fangire walaupun itu semua terjadi tanpa pengorbanan.

Hm, aku masih saja mengingat tentang hal itu, tentang orang yang tidak bisa kuselamatkan secepat mungkin. Walaupun aku berusaha sekuat tenaga, tetap saja masih ada korban di pihak manusia. Seandainya aku bisa mengetahui semua kejadian yang terjadi, mungkin mereka masih bisa diselamatkan. Aku tetap tidak bisa menerima kematian mereka itu. Seandainya aku bisa lebih kuat, seperti ayah...

* * *

Hari ini terasa sangat berat. Mungkin lebih baik aku jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat. Pikiranku sedang buntu karena banyak hal yang kupikirkan pagi ini walaupun aku tidak merasa lelah karena hal itu. Aku ingin mencari jalan keluar secepat mungkin. Tetapi ayah pernah berpesan padaku agar tidak gegabah dalam mencari solusi yang tepat. Aku tidak ingin melihat orang mati di depan mataku lagi. Aku ingin melindungi manusia walaupun mereka terkadang menyebalkan.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang jarang kulewati. Aku tidak bisa diam di suatu tempat jika aku mempunyai masalah. Dengan membawa biola kesayangan ayah di punggungku, aku berjalan tanpa arah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku memikirkan tentang kejadian yang terjadi di sekolah. Orang-orang yang populer di sekolahnya menjadi orang-orang yang menghilang itu. Mungkin saja ini ulah Fangire, pikirku. Aku tidak bisa memastikan tentang hal itu. Bahkan, tidak ada barang bukti yang bisa mengantarkanku ke tempat persembunyian Fangire. Aku tidak ingin teman sekelasku mengalami kejadian yang sama. Walaupun belum ada korban di kelasnya, aku tidak bisa bernapas lega karena bisa saja, saat ini, mereka berada dalam bahaya.

* * *

Sudah cukup lama aku berjalan-jalan tetapi aku tidak bisa mencari solusinya. 'Seandainya saja ayah masih hidup, kira-kira apa yang ayah lakukan, ya?' pikirku selama ini. Aku yakin ayah bisa mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Aku tidak menyadari jika langkah kakiku mengantarkanku ke sekolahku sendiri. Mungkin lebih baik aku masuk ke sekolah untuk melihat keadaan. Siapa tahu saja aku bisa menemukan jawaban yang aku cari atau paling tidak, aku menemukan petunjuk tentang musuhku kali ini.

Aku masuk ke sekolah diam-diam lewat tembok sekolah yang cukup tinggi. Setelah aku lihat keadaan di sekitarku aman, aku memanjat tembok itu dan masuk ke sekolah diam-diam lewat tangga darurat. Ah, beruntung sekali diriku ini. Pintunya kebetulan tidak dikunci sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membuka kuncinya. Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan agar tidak ada yang mendengar suara langkahku ketika berjalan di koridor.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara jeritan dari seseorang dari suatu ruangan...

_(to be continued...)_

"_I cannot fathom it. Why would I care anyway?" – Anonymous_

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Kamen Rider** merupakan milik **yang punya Kamen Rider (Produser dkk)** itu sendiri. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**  
**Miss Haruno Aoi** (Tuh kan, bodoh banget, bikin fic kayak gini, ya kan? Ya kan?)

**Pencipta dan pemilik hak cipta Kamen Rider**

**Readers yang baik hati** yang setia membaca fic saya. **Terima kasih atas reviewnya selama ini**. Terima kasih kepada **silent readers** ^^

**Takeda Kouhei, **I love his acting and voice~~~ \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

**AAA dan Arashi**


	3. The Truth

Kamen Rider – AI (Chapter 3)

_Inspired by Takeda Kouhei – This Love Never Ends_

_AU. (Alternative Universe)_

_Mungkin OOC, OOT, dan ada karakter yang dihidupkan kembali (kurang tahu istilahnya apa)._

_(continuation from previous chapter)_

"_Let's start our eternal bond from now on, only you and me..." – Anonymous_

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin, tanpa memperdulikan jika ada seseorang, termasuk satpam yang biasa berpatroli di lorong-lorong melihatku. Perasaanku yang tidak bisa tenang ini memacu adrenalinku. Mungkinkah apa yang kurasakan ini Fangire? Tuhan, kumohon, jangan sampai ada korban mati di depan mataku lagi. Aku tidak sanggup melihat manusia mati di depan mataku ini. Itu terlalu kejam bagiku.

(krak) suaranya seperti kaca yang hancur berkeping-keping. Aku segera berlari menuju ke arah suara itu. Aku tidak peduli tentang apa pun kecuali suara itu. Aku mendobrak pintu yang aku pikir dikunci dari dalam. Mataku tidak mempercayai apa yang aku lihat. Guru _freak_ yang biasanya menghukumku itu sedang memegang teman sekelasku dan tubuh temanku itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dari dunia ini. Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin dan guru itu tertawa sinis. Aku kehilangan kontrol terhadap diriku sendiri dan berubah di depan mereka berdua. Temanku yang berwajah sedih ketika melihatku berubah menjadi tersenyum sedikit melihat diriku berubah. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata apa melihat dirinya yang menemui ajal itu.

Dia menutup matanya seolah menerima takdir yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan sambil tersenyum. Aku menyerang guru itu, berusaha untuk melepaskan temanku yang lehernya dicekik olehnya. Dia melemparkan tubuh itu seolah-olah tubuh itu adalah boneka yang sudah bosan dimainkan oleh anak kecil. Aku tidak bisa menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Aku menebas guruku itu tanpa memandang dirinya adalah seorang makhluk hidup yang sama sepertiku dengan pedang. Aku tidak pernah mengira jika guru yang selalu memarahiku di kelas itu adalah seorang Fangire dan dia selalu menyerang siswi di sekolah tempatku belajar.

'Ini sungguh keterlaluan! Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang sepertinya!' Hanya kata-kata itu yang terlintas dipikiranku saat aku menebas tubuh laki-laki itu. Aku benci melihatnya! Aku benci karena aku tidak bisa melindungi temanku sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang membunuh manusia dengan cara sekejam ini!

Aku berhasil melukainya tetapi Fangire itu berhasil kabur. Aku berlari ke ruangan tadi. Aku hanya bisa menemukan seragam teman sekelasku itu. Aku memeluk seragam itu. Aku hanya bisa berteriak, tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalku karena aku terlalu lemah dan naif. Aku tidak bisa melindungi teman-temanku. Aku bukan seorang pahlawan! Aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang lemah, selain itu, aku tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang seharusnya aku lindungi sekuat tenagaku. Untuk apa aku hidup jika aku tidak bisa melindungi manusia satu pun. Aku menatap seragam itu dengan pandangan yang kosong.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Aku tidak sadar jika ada kertas yang jatuh di lantai ketika aku memeluk seragam itu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika membaca isi dari kertas itu...

"Kurenai-san, maaf jika saya menuliskan kata-kata yang ingin saya utarakan di kertas ini. Saya terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya langsung di depan anda. Saya juga malu jika ada orang yang melihat saya mengatakan hal ini kepada anda...

Uhm, terima kasih sudah menolongku dari guru yang _pervert_ itu. Terima kasih karena anda melindungi saya dari kesalahan yang saya buat waktu guru itu sehingga saya tidak perlu melakukan hal yang memalukan. Saya mendengar gosip dari teman-teman jika korban dari guru itu sudah banyak tetapi anda berusaha melindungi saya dari amarah orang itu.

Uhm, saya kurang tahu jika ini terbilang kurang sopan, tetapi, uhm... maukah anda berpacaran dengan saya? Uhm... Saya tunggu jawaban anda di laci saya. Saya mohon, tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapa pun. Saya terlalu malu untuk menyampaikan hal ini di depan anda dan teman-teman.

Yamada."

Yamada-san... Untuk orang sepertiku, mengapa kau tega tersenyum ketika kau akan mati seperti itu? Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya langsung kepadaku sejak dulu? Mengapa? Mana mungkin aku bisa membalas suratmu ini jika kau pergi meninggalkan aku dengan cara seperti ini?

* * *

Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat seragam putri yang kugantung di kamarku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika keluarganya tahu kalau anaknya mati di tangan Fangire, mereka akan menjadi gila dan melakukan tindakan yang lebih brutal dari apa yang kupikirkan. Aku berhasil mengendalikan diriku di detik terakhir dan menyembunyikan diri dari orang-orang yang kebetulan berada di sekolah. Aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu mengetahui tentang hal ini.

Kertas milik Yamada-san kusimpan baik-baik di album foto keluargaku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bersalahku. Yang kurasakan di hati ini hanyalah balas dendam atas kematiannya. Aku mempersiapkan senjata yang kubutuhkan untuk melenyapkan Fangire itu. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Tujuanku sekarang hanya satu, melenyapkan Fangire itu.

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Aku menyiapkan sepeda motor milik ayahku. Akan kugunakan untuk memburu bedebah itu. Aku tidak peduli tentang sekolah. Aku segera memacu kendaraan itu dan berkeliling mencari sesosok yang perlu kuhabisi segera.

Aku merasakan kehadiran Fangire. Aku memarkirkan kendaraanku agar tidak ada orang yang curiga tentang kehadiranku. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan manusia lain di pertarunganku kali ini. Aku mempertajam seluruh panca inderaku, mencoba untuk mencari di mana letak Fangire itu berada. Ada suara lemah yang kurasakan dari kejauhan. Aku mengendap-endap menuju ke gudang tua.

Aku bisa mendengar percakapan seseorang.

"Queen, bukankah ini mengasyikkan? Melihat manusia menjerit dan merasakan mereka dalam ketakutan, bukankah itu yang namanya kebahagiaan?"

"..."

"Queen, seharusnya kau melihat ekspresi laki-laki itu ketika melihat manusia yang aku hisap hidupnya itu mati! Itu sungguh membuatku ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya."

"..."

"Cih! Tidak bisakah kau berkomentar sedikit tentang apa yang aku lakukan, Queen?"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mati di tangan laki-laki itu."

"Apa maksudmu itu, Queen? Lancang sekali bicaramu!" pria itu mendekati wanita yang aku temui waktu hujan di depan sekolah waktu itu.

Aku bergegas menebas tangan dari pria yang berusaha menyentuh wanita itu. Aku reflek melindungi wanita itu. Aku tidak ingin orang lain mati di depan mataku. Tidak untuk ke-sekian kalinya!

Guruku itu hanya bisa mengeram kesakitan dan berusaha untuk menyerang balik tetapi aku berhasil menghindari serangannya. Aku sudah hafal dengan cara bertarungnya. Pertarungan dengan dirinya sebelumnya membuatku lebih mudah untuk menghindari serangannya yang terkesan lemah.

Tetapi, lagi-lagi, pria itu berhasil kabur dari tebasan pedangku dan meninggalkanku di gudang tua. Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, wanita yang aku lindungi itu lenyap. Apa aku hanya berhalusinasi? Aku tadi yakin sekali jika wanita itu berada di belakangku ketika aku bertarung. Aku berlari mengelilingi kawasan itu untuk mencari sosoknya tetapi aku tidak berhasil mencarinya. Bahkan, monster itu juga menghilang. Padahal, aku sudah yakin jika orang itu tidak akan bisa lari lagi karena aku sudah melukainya berulang kali.

Aku kembali ke tempat parkir dan memacu kendaraanku. Mungkin saja orang itu kembali ke sekolah, begitu pikirku.

* * *

"Queen, bantu aku! Bukankah kita ini satu ras?"

"..."

"Queen!"

"Kau telah melanggar peraturan dengan mencintai manusia yang kau seolah-olah kau permainkan sebelum kau bunuh, terimalah hukumanmu. Malammu telah tiba menjemputmu..."

"Ukh... Kau!"

* * *

Aku berlari melompati pagar untuk mencari sosok itu di sekolah. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Aku segera berlari ke Lab.

Sial! Guru itu berusaha untuk menyerang wanita itu!

(dor) suara pistol yang jarang kugunakan bergema di ruangan itu.

Aku berhasil menghentikannya. Sesegera mungkin, aku menebasnya sekuat tenaga. Kali ini, dia tidak bisa menghindari ajalnya. Aku mendengar suaranya memaki-makiku dengan bahasa kotor dan kalimat terakhirnya itu yang membuatku merasa aneh. Aku tidak bisa mengerti tentang kalimat terakhirnya itu tetapi itu bukanlah masalah untukku. Setidaknya, aku tidak perlu berurusan dengan orang itu lagi. Aku menoleh ke arah wanita yang tadinya diserang itu tetapi sosoknya lagi-lagi lenyap seperti hantu.

Kemunculan wanita itu seperti misteri untukku. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang kuyakini, sosok wanita itu bukanlah halusinasi. Wanita itu nyata. Dan suaranya itu indah sekali, seperti penyanyi wanita populer yang lagunya biasa diputar di televisi. Ah, jika wanita itu adalah takdirku, aku rela menunggu untuk beberapa tahun untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Karena aku sadar, orang yang benar-benar menyukaiku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi...

* * *

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kau akan mati di tangan laki-laki itu. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang tidak perlu seperti memaki-maki atau tertawa, Fangire level rendahan. Setidaknya, telingaku ini tidak perlu mendengarkan olehanmu lagi," wanita itu bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap rembulan yang berwarna merah di langit yang kelam itu.

* * *

_(to be continued)_

"_No need to exaggerate things, you see? It makes you tired." – Anonymous_

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Kamen Rider** merupakan milik **yang punya Kamen Rider (Produser dkk)** itu sendiri. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Pencipta dan pemilik hak cipta Kamen Rider, BANDAI**

**Readers yang baik hati** yang setia membaca fic saya. **Terima kasih atas reviewnya selama ini**. Terima kasih kepada **silent readers** ^^** Para readers yang review tetapi tidak memakai akun, **maaf tidak bisa membalasnya ^^ saya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membalasnya, btw.

**Takeda Kouhei, **I love his acting and voice~~~ \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

**T. M. Revolution**


	4. Chapter 4

Kamen Rider – AI (Chapter 4)

_Inspired by Takeda Kouhei – This Love Never Ends_

_AU. (Alternative Universe)_

_Mungkin OOC, OOT, dan ada karakter yang dihidupkan kembali (kurang tahu istilahnya apa)._

_(continuation from previous chapter)_

"_It doesn't matter anymore, as long as you're with me, even though we live in different worlds, as long as I can hear your voice..." – Anonymous_

Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Aku hanya bisa menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong seperti biasanya. Berada di kelas yang sama terasa membosankan. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan guru yang baru menggantikan guru _freak_ itu mengajar di kelas. Memang sih, penampilannya terbilang menyenangkan dan reaksi teman-temanku terbilang senang dengan kehadiran orang itu. Apalagi guru itu seorang wanita. Sudah pasti, teman-temanku yang laki-laki sangat bahagia dengan hal itu karena jarang sekali guru wanita yang menarik hati mengajar di kelas. Aku pun tidak perlu berbuat ulah di kelas jadi aku hanya bisa diam sambil menatap langit di pojok kelas. Walaupun aku berada di kelas, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan pelajaran.

Kematian orang itu masih melekat di pikiranku. Suaranya dan wajahnya masih terbayang di ingatanku. Jeritannya selalu membangunkanku di tengah malam, karena itu, aku jarang tidur. Mungkin sebaiknya aku meminum obat tidur agar bisa tidur nyenyak hari ini. Aku terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Aku bosan dengan keadaan ini. Aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu. Kematiannya benar-benar membuatku gila. Selain itu, aku tidak bisa menceritakan hal ini kepada orang lain. Haah, seandainya saja ayah masih hidup, aku tidak perlu memendam perasaan ini dan menyembunyikan semuanya dari orang lain. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan, kehilangan orang yang menyukaiku sejak dulu di depan mataku tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Apalagi, anak itu masih dinyatakan statusnya sebagai orang hilang. Tidak ada yang tahu jika anak itu sudah meninggal dunia, meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Mana mungkin aku bisa menjelaskan hal seperti ini kepada orang tuanya. Yang jelas, aku harus bersikap seperti biasanya. Jika tidak, orang disekitarku pasti akan mencurigaiku sebagai orang yang berhubungan dengan menghilangnya orang-orang yang di sekolah. Selain itu, ada hal yang harus aku cari mulai dulu. Siapa wanita itu, yang selalu berada dengan guru _freak_ itu? Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia biasa bisa berdekatan dengan makhluk seperti itu dan hidup selama ini? Apa mungkin dia seorang _Fangire_ juga? ... Hmm, hal itu adalah hal yang tidak ingin kucari tahu kebenarannya tetapi hal itu patut dipertimbangkan. Aku harus waspada dan memikirkan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari.

Rasanya aneh ketika aku berada di kelas. Aku biasanya merasa mengantuk. Akan tetapi, yang ada di pikiranku hanya kematian orang-orang yang mendahuluiku. Mungkin sebaiknya aku berkonsentrasi ke materi yang guruku ajarkan siang ini. Rasanya tidak sopan jika aku selalu bengong di kelas setiap kali orangnya mengajar. Kubuka buku yang semula tertutup. Oh ya, hari ini pelajaran mengenai sejarah dunia. Guru ini menjelaskan dengan suara lantang. Jika diperhatikan dengan baik, orang ini mengajar dengan baik. Sayang sekali jika orang seperti ini menjadi guru di tempat seperti ini. Bukan maksudku untuk menjelekkan tempat ini. Menurutku, seharusnya orang seperti ini menjadi seorang dosen di universitas yang kualitasnya baik, walaupun aku belum pernah sekalipun ke universitas.

Akhirnya pelajaran sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya untuk berkeliling. Siapa tahu saja aku dapat menemukan orang itu, wanita cantik yang menggunakan payung itu? Walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, yang jelas aku harus menemukannya terlebih dahulu. Siapa tahu saja wanita itu tahu sesuatu mengenai kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Fangire. Aku tidak terlalu peduli jika wanita itu manusia atau bukan. Yang menjadi prioritasku sekarang adalah informasi yang berhubungan dengan Fangire. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membasmi semua Fangire jadi informasi sekecil apapun sangat kuperlukan. Aku tahu bahwa pendapat ini hanyalah alasan saja. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah tentang dendam dan kelemahanku sendiri.

Aku bersiap-siap untuk mengemasi barang-barangku. Sosok yang aku kenal menyapaku. Dia memintaku untuk menemani berjalan-jalan. Aku menolaknya dengan halus. Akan tetapi, dia tetap ngotot memintaku untuk menemani. Aku mencoba mengelak tetapi gagal. Dia bersimpuh di depanku. Aku merasa malu dengan tindakannya akhirnya mengiyakan tawarannya itu. Dia kelihatan senang dengan jawabanku kemudian mengajak teman-teman sekelasku yang lain. Perasaanku tidak enak, sepertinya temanku ini mengajak teman-temanku yang lain untuk kencan buta. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ikut dalam kegiatan seperti ini. Tetapi, aku sudah tidak mungkin menolak permintaan temanku. Akhirnya aku turuti saja ke mana mereka melangkah walaupun aku malas untuk berbicara dengan mereka.

Haah, hari yang melelahkan. Selain pergi ke mall, teman-teman sangat bersemangat sekali untuk menunjukkan kemampuan mereka di depan siswi-siswi, teman sekelasku. Aku tidak tertarik untuk ikut-ikutan dengan kompetisi yang tidak ada artinya itu tetapi teman-temanku yang laki-laki menarik bajuku untuk ikut dengan mereka. Akhirnya aku ikuti saja kemauan mereka. Rasanya seperti siswa yang tidak ada kerjaan, main sepak bola sore hari dengan seragam sekolah. Walaupun timku menang, tim lawanku tidak mau menerima kekalahan mereka. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan sekarang timku bertanding melawan tim yang kalah tadi dengan olahraga yang lain, bola basket. Hasilnya pun tetap sama, timku menang. Bagaimana tidak, aku yang memiliki perawakan biasa saja, sebenarnya memiliki nilai bagus dalam pelajaran olahraga. Teman-temanku baik perempuan maupun laki-laki sedikit terkejut melihat keahlianku.

Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menunjukkan keahlianku di depan banyak orang. Akan tetapi, kekuatan kedua tim sepertinya seimbang sehingga mau tidak mau, aku sedikit menunjukkan keahlianku di depan mereka. Aku hanya berharap jika pertandingan yang membosankan dan tidak berguna ini cepat berakhir dan aku bisa melanjutkan kesibukanku seperti biasanya. Hasilnya sungguh diluar perkiraanku. Teman-temanku malah memujiku dan mereka menyeretku ke tempat lain. Kami menyanyi sepuasnya di tempat karaoke milik ayah temanku. Lagi-lagi aku dibawa ke tempat yang tidak aku kenal. Rasanya ingin lari dari tempat itu. Suaraku tidak bisa dibanggakan.

Akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga. Di rumah, aku hanya bisa berbaring di sofa. Membayangkan tentang sore itu sudah membuatku muak. Aku yang ingin menyendiri malah diajak berbicara oleh teman-temanku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mencari alasan yang bagus untuk lari dari situasi itu. Aku tahu jika teman-temanku yang laki-laki sudah mengincar teman-temanku perempuan yang mencoba mengajakku berbicara. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mengingat hal itu. Sambil memasang wajah khawatir dan melihat ke arah jam dinding di ruangan itu, aku pergi dari tempat itu dengan alasan jika ada urusan penting yang harus aku lakukan. Bisa kulihat dengan sekilas jika teman-temanku yang laki-laki senang kalau aku segera pulang. Aku hanya bisa melemparkan senyum kecilku kepada semuanya. Aku sudah menduga sebelumnya jika teman-temanku yang perempuan hanya mau ikut kalau aku ikut sore itu. Yang penting, aku bisa beristirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum menunggu malam datang. Aku akan keluar pada malam hari seperti biasanya.

Ok, persiapan sudah selesai. Aku berjalan-jalan dengan membawa biola seperti biasanya di tas punggung. Malam itu terasa sedikit dingin. Mungkin musim gugur sudah mulai memasuki tempat ini. Aku tidak benci musim gugur. Hawanya terasa nyaman bagiku. Aku juga suka melihat daun yang berguguran dari pohon-pohon yang berada di pinggir jalan. Seolah-olah waktu berjalan melambat ketika aku melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Selain itu, wanginya benar-benar khas. Bisa dikatakan musim gugur adalah musim favoritku. Mungkin aku merasa kangen dengan masa kecilku, ketika ayah masih hidup.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki karena terlalu malas untuk menaiki sepeda motor kesayangan ayah. Selain itu, menaiki sepeda motor bukan hal yang termasuk kusukai di musim seperti ini. Walaupun aku masih lelah, aku bisa menikmati pemandangan di jalan yang biasa aku lewati. Ah, sepertinya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini. Pikiranku mulai tenang. Mungkin jalan-jalan seperti ini memang seharusnya kulakukan sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak memiliki pikiran yang aneh-aneh. Selain itu, aku tidak perlu membeli obat penenang untuk menenangkan diriku. Memang, cara tradisional lebih baik daripada jalur cepat tetapi resikonya lebih besar.

Tidak ada hal yang menarik perhatian ketika aku berjalan. Orang-orang yang mencurigakan pun tidak ada. Aku bisa bernapas agak lega melihat keadaan sekitarku. Situasi aman memang menyenangkan. Menurutku, akan lebih baik lagi jika _Fangire_ dan manusia berdamai. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, tersenyum karena hal itu sepertinya hal yang mustahil di dunia ini. Kedua bangsa itu adalah bangsa yang sangat berbeda, mana mungkin mau disatukan? Haha, jika itu mustahil, mana mungkin aku bisa terlahir sebagai seorang yang setengah _Fangire_ dan manusia?

Aku mencoba mengfokuskan seluruh inderaku karena aku merasakan firasat buruk. Sepertinya akan ada keributan di tempat ruteku berjalan-jalan. Aku mempersiapkan diri untuk hal yang terburuk. Jantungku berdebar-debar dengan kencang. Firasatku ternyata benar. Aku mendengar suara orang meminta tolong. Aku berlari kencang menuju ke arah pemilik suara itu dan benar saja, aku melihat kobaran api di depanku dan laki-laki itu mencoba memadamkan api tetapi tidak berhasil. Sepertinya ada manusia di dalam bangunan itu. Aku bersembunyi dan memasuki bangunan itu dengan jalan yang lain.

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ada di depan mataku. Wanita yang selama ini aku cari lagi-lagi diserang oleh _Fangire_. Wanita itu dicekik oleh makhluk ganas itu. Akan tetapi, tatapannya kosong dan dia pun tidak menjerit ketika dirinya berada di posisi yang tidak mengenakkan seperti itu.

Aku pun spontan berubah di depan mereka berdua dan menyerang _Fangire_ itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

_(to be continued)_

"_... Does it matter? Why are you making that kind of face?" – Anonymous_

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Kamen Rider** merupakan milik **yang punya Kamen Rider (Produser dkk)** itu sendiri. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Pencipta dan pemilik hak cipta Kamen Rider, BANDAI**

**Readers yang baik hati** yang setia membaca fic saya. **Terima kasih atas reviewnya selama ini**. Terima kasih kepada **silent readers** ^^** Para readers yang review tetapi tidak memakai akun, **maaf tidak bisa membalasnya ^^ saya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membalasnya, btw.

**Takeda Kouhei, **I love his acting and voice~~~ \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

**Voice Actors:** Daisuke Ono, Souichirou Hoshi, Kensho Ono, Seki Tomokazu, and Koyasu Takehito.


	5. Chapter 5

Kamen Rider – AI (Chapter 5)

_Inspired by Takeda Kouhei – This Love Never Ends_

_AU. (Alternative Universe)_

_Mungkin OOC, OOT, dan ada karakter yang dihidupkan kembali (kurang tahu istilahnya apa)._

_(continuation from previous chapter)_

"_This isn't the first time we met, is it?" – Anonymous_

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

"Kau...!" suara Fangire terdengar jelas ketika aku mencoba menebas tubuhnya dengan pedang yang ada di tanganku. Sekuat mungkin aku melukainya karena aku tidak ingin wanita itu mati di tangannya. Wanita itu akhirnya terbebas dari belenggunya dan aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu mengingat kobaran apinya yang semakin panas. Tetapi wanita itu menolak untuk bergerak dari tempatnya dan tetap melihatku bertarung dengan Fangire itu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan mencoba untuk membunuh Fangire itu dengan jurus pamungkasku. Fangire itu meronta kesakitan dan berubah menjadi seperti kepingan kaca yang ada di gereja yang biasa aku masuki.

Aku memaksanya untuk keluar dari tempat itu tetapi wanita itu tetap tidak mau pergi. Aku terpaksa menggendongnya secara paksa. Wajahnya berubah menjadi jengkel karena itu tetapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin dirinya terbakar di tempat seperti itu dan lari dari tempat itu. Sekilas, aku melihat pemadam kebakaran berusaha memadamkan apinya dari luar. Aku segera lari menjauhi tempat itu karena aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat penampilanku seperti ini.

Aku membawanya ke taman terdekat dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak bergerak dari bangku taman itu sementara aku membeli obat untuk luka bakarnya. Aku berubah kembali menjadi manusia biasa dan teringat akan biola yang aku taruh di dekat tempat yang terbakar sebelumnya. Aku kembali ke tempat itu dan mengendap-endap mengambil biola kesayangannya. Sesegera mungkin aku lari dari tempat itu untuk ke dua kalinya dan bergerak menuju ke apotik terdekat. Untung saja, aku membawa uang yang cukup untuk membeli obat. Aku tak lupa menyunggingkan senyuman ke pegawai yang memberiku obat itu. Sepertinya dia malu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Dia sepertinya seumuran denganku. Aku tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya dan keluar dari apotik.

Aku dapat melihat dari kejauhan, wanita itu sepertinya tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan terus memandang langit malam dengan sayu. 'Apa dia teringat akan sesuatu?' pikirku. Mungkin saja wanita itu memikirkan sosok seseorang yang dia sayangi, seperti aku yang memikirkan tentang kematian orang-orang yang gagal kuselamatkan selama ini. Ah, aku jadi mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Sepertinya aku memang harus membeli obat penenang besok.

"Hey, ini obat untuk luka bakarmu itu," kataku sambil menyodorkan kantong plastik dari apotik tadi. Wanita itu tidak merespon perkataanku dan hanya memandang langit. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengobati lukanya. Sepertinya wanita itu tidak begitu memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya dan terus memandang langit sesuka hatinya. Pasti orang yang ada di pikirannya itu sangat sempurna di matanya sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidak memaksakan rasa penasaran ini dan mengoleskan salep di bagian kaki dan tangannya. Untung saja, yang terluka hanya di bagian itu saja. Kalau sampai wajahnya juga, sungguh malang wanita itu. Diserang Fangire dua kali dan terluka seperti itu, pasti dia mengalami trauma. Aku mencoba untuk bertanya mengenai namanya atau dari mana dia berasal. Akan tetapi, dia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, melihat ke arahku saja tidak. Aku duduk disampingnya sambil membuka kotak biola yang kelihatan tua. Aku memainkan biolaku dengan melodi sedih dan menutup mataku.

Ketika aku selesai memainkan biola kesayanganku dan membuka mata, wanita itu terus memandangku dengan tatapan heran. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika aku tidak jatuh cinta dengan wanita yang seperti ini. Aku meletakkan kembali biolaku ke tempat semula dan menanyakan tentang namanya tetapi lagi-lagi dia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaanku dan memandang biola dengan cukup lama. Dia sepertinya tertarik dengan permainan biolaku tadi. Aku tersenyum melihat reaksinya ketika aku membuka kotak itu kembali dan menanyakan kepadanya apa aku perlu memainkan biola itu. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku menghabiskan malamku bersama wanita itu dengan memainkan biola itu. Ketika memainkan biola, aku berkata kepadanya karena perasaan itu semakin kuat di diri ini, "Hey, ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bertemu kan? Apa kau ingat dengan hal itu? Kau pernah berjalan di depan sekolahku." Dia tidak menggubris perkataanku dan terus melihat ke arah biola. Hatiku merasa sesak. Apa aku terlalu memaksa untuk mengajaknya berbicara?

Aku bangun di tempat tidur seperti biasanya. Aku tidur larut malam karena aku harus menemani wanita misterius itu tanpa mendengar suaranya sekali pun. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain memainkan biolaku. Dia terus menatapku dengan heran. Mungkin dia teringat dengan sesuatu. Ketika aku mencoba membawanya pergi dari taman itu, dia menolak untuk pergi. Aku melirik ke arlojiku. Sudah larut malam. Aku besok harus masuk sekolah pagi. Aku menawarinya untuk tinggal di tempatku untuk sementara waktu tetapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya tidak enak jika meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku memutuskan untuk menemaninya tetapi dia mendorongku dan menunjuk ke arah jam yang ada di tengah taman itu. Sepertinya wanita itu memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk segera pulang. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya sebagai isyarat berpisah. Dia tersenyum melihatku dan membalas 'pesanku' itu dengan lambaian tangan.

Aku tidak enak meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Di sisi lain, aku tidak ingin berbuat ulah gara-gara datang terlambat atau bermain-main di luar jam sekolah dengan wanita. Sekolahku itu memang tidak terbilang ketat tetapi aku tidak ingin mencemari nama baik ayahku di depan kepala sekolah yang membantuku selama ini. Selain itu, aku merasa lelah dengan pertarunganku semalam, berlari ke beberapa tempat dan menggendong wanita itu termasuk melelahkan untukku. Aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah dan menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Roti panggang beserta telur sepertinya cukup. Ah, aku lupa. Sepertinya susu hangat untuk pagi ini belum aku siapkan. Aku bergegas menuju ke dapur dan menghangatkan susu yang kusimpan sebelumnya di lemari es.

Aku pun selesai makan dan berangkat ke sekolah. Aku memilih rute yang sedikit memutar untuk melihat tempat kejadian yang kemarin aku alami. Ya, tempat kebakaran tadi malam. Sepertinya semuanya sudah dibereskan oleh orang-orang itu. Polisi juga banyak berkeliaran di tempat itu. Aku melambatkan jalanku untuk melihat daerah sekitar. Sepertinya tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan. Aku pun berjalan menuju sekolah dengan hati lega.

Aku menyadari jika ada yang membuntutiku dari belakang sejak aku melintasi tempat kejadian semalam. Apa mungkin polisi itu mencurigaiku? Wajahku kan tidak seperti kriminal yang lainnya kecuali kriminal karena mencuri hati wanita lain. Aku berpura-pura untuk berjalan secara normal dan mempercepat langkahku. Ketika di belokan, aku menunggu orang yang menguntitku secara diam-diam dan membanting tubuhnya ke tanah...

_(to be continued)_

"_Just tell me one thing. Who the hell are you?" – Anonymous_

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Kamen Rider** merupakan milik **yang punya Kamen Rider (Produser dkk)** itu sendiri. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Pencipta dan pemilik hak cipta Kamen Rider, BANDAI**

**Readers yang baik hati** yang setia membaca fic saya. **Terima kasih atas reviewnya selama ini**. Terima kasih kepada **silent readers** ^^** Para readers yang review tetapi tidak memakai akun, **maaf tidak bisa membalasnya ^^ saya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membalasnya, btw.

**Takeda Kouhei, **I love his acting and voice~~~ \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

**Voice Actors:** Daisuke Ono, Souichirou Hoshi, Kensho Ono, Seki Tomokazu, and Koyasu Takehito.


End file.
